


Present

by huihui229



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihui229/pseuds/huihui229
Summary: *ABO生子，注意避雷*旧文补档*请勿上升真人
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 15





	1. 阴差

**Author's Note:**

> abo生子，注意避雷。
> 
> 私设很多。AO均有发情期，O主动发情，A会被omega信息素引导被动发情。匹配率高的AO会自然被对方吸引。完全标记要成结+咬后颈腺体。
> 
> 青春期开始分化第二性别，omega第一次发情期一般在满二十岁之后。

01

头很晕，身体很热，眼前有些模糊。

一定要坚持到回房间啊，羽生心想。

时间倒回到半个小时前，大奖赛总决赛赛后的晚宴上。

难得的轻松时光，就在大家正忙着合照时，某处突然传来了一阵骚动，紧接着便弥漫开来一股甜腻的omega信息素的味道，并且气味似乎有越来越浓的趋势。

这是……有omega发情了？！意识到这一点，众人一时有些不知如何是好。

已经没有人考虑这个本应全是alpha和beta的地方是怎么混进来了一个omega的问题了，在场的alpha多多少少都受到了信息素的影响，几位alpha运动员瞬间变了脸色，被staff护着迅速离开了会场。

没有人想到看起来最不受影响的羽生是用了多大的意志力才维持住了自己表面的云淡风轻。

这太不正常了。他的心里已经掀起了惊涛骇浪。大概是由于赛前开始体内信息素的状态就一直有些不太稳定，面对突如其来的刺激，羽生这次的反应尤其的强烈。

潜意识里他不想让别人看到这样的自己，在婉拒了身边工作人员的陪同之后，感觉到情况可能有些不妙的羽生加快脚步向房间走去。

刚进电梯，他就感受到了一波更强的情欲袭来，差点让他失去理智只想要赶紧找到一个omega狠狠的发泄出来。

该死的！他在心里低声咒骂了一句，只要顺利回到房间就可以自己挺过去了，千万不要再出什么岔子。幸好这边住的都是alpha，否则要是现在碰上一个Omega的话，他真不敢保证自己能做出什么。

好不容易到了房间门口，门卡却怎么也打不开房门，已经不太清醒的羽生并没有发现自己看错了房间号，只是着急着想要赶快开门进去。这时门突然打开了，同时伴随着一个熟悉的声音：羽生？怎么是你？

抬头看见熟悉的面孔，早已到了极限的羽生松了一口气，放心的让自已倒在了对方身上。

自己这样的一面被他而不是其他人看到真是太好了。

“你怎么了？不舒服么？”看着眼前人明显状态不对，金博洋慌忙问到，同时手忙脚乱的把人扶进了房间。

听到门口的动静以为是哪个老铁来找自己的金博洋并没有想到，打开门看到的不是某位老铁，而是快要晕倒的羽生。

啊，要晕倒是十秒钟前的状态，现在是已经倒在他肩上的羽生了。

妈妈咪呀这是个什么情况？！天总表示受到了惊吓。

羽生这是生病了么？没去晚宴的金博洋自然是不知道刚才发生了什么，而作为一个omega的他也并没有发现身为alpha的羽生这是发情了的状态。

对，金博洋其实是一个omega，这是只有身边人才知道的秘密。

没人会想到，众人眼中的火星小子居然会是一个omega。毕竟运动员对身体素质要求极高，优秀的运动员中连beta都是少数，就更不要说公认天生柔弱的omega了。

金博洋从小身体素质就不错，虽然瘦瘦小小的却很有跳跃的天赋，周围人都理所当然的觉得他肯定是alpha。他也一直觉得自己会分化成alpha，至少也是个beta，没想到老天和他开了个玩笑，十五岁那年他居然分化成了一个omega。

残酷的现实让他消沉了几天，父母和教练也都和他谈过，继续在竞技体育这条路上走下去似乎成了一种奢求，可他还是不想放弃深爱的花滑。最后他做了决定：隐瞒真实性别继续滑下去，虽然之后的路注定会更加艰苦，但是他甘之如饴。

他想留在冰场上，想拿金牌，想为国争光。

所以总是要付出些什么代价的，他想。

事实证明他的选择是值得的，就算是omega，他也一样可以成为一名优秀的运动员。

幸好他天生信息素的味道就比较淡，在平时的特意收敛下，除了身边的亲友和队友外也没人发现他的真实性别。可即使全世界都觉得他是alpha又能怎么样呢，他到底还是个omega，对此他很清醒。所以从二十岁发情期到来开始，他便有意识的尽量少出现在alpha聚集的场合，今天也不例外，结束了比赛以及赛后的采访，他便找了个借口逃掉晚宴躲回了房间。没想到刚打了两局游戏就听见了敲门声，打开门之后出现的还是意想不到的人。

是他所憧憬的人，他前进路上的光。

不过不管是什么情况，也不能放着偶像不管不是。肩上的羽生似乎已经陷入半昏迷状态，金博洋没办法只得半拖半抱的把人扶进了房间，犹豫一下之后还是安置在了自己床上。他正打算出去叫队医来看看，却发现自己被拉住了手动弹不得。羽生看起来似乎很痛苦，额头上都是汗，呼吸有些沉重，拉住自己的手温度也很高。

难道是感冒发烧了？

刚满二十岁没多久，连发情热都还没经历过几次的迟钝孩子并没有意识到躺在床上的人目前是个什么状况。

以及，自己现在究竟有多危险。

床上的羽生突然睁开了眼，吓得正盯着他看的金博洋一个哆嗦差点没叫出来。“羽生你醒了啊，你这烧的还挺厉害我去找个队医来给你看看吧别再严重了……”

事实证明，床上的人是醒了，意识却没清醒。羽生对金博洋的话完全没有反应，只是迷茫的眨了几下眼睛，之后可能是觉得身上穿着的正装不舒服，开始伸手扯领带，扯完领带又接着扯衣服。

等等等等一下，旁边目睹全程的金博洋再次受到了惊吓，等到对方已经扯下领带开始对付衬衫扣子了才反应过来急忙伸手制止。在他的阻拦下羽生停下了动作，然后皱了皱眉，突然爆发出浓重的信息素，瞬间薄荷的味道充斥了整个房间。

这么浓的信息素，金博洋就算再迟钝也明白了羽生这是发情了。

提问，你喜欢的人发情了神志不清，而且还躺在你的床上，你会怎么办。

金博洋觉得这简直就是电视剧里才会发生的事情，只不过到他这儿性别反过来了。羽生的信息素味道还挺好闻的，就是熏的他快无法控制自己的信息素了，他抽了抽鼻子，空气中果不其然又多了他的信息素味儿。这时他手上突然传来一股力道，猝不及防拉的他一下子跌到了床上，接着马上又是一阵天旋地转，等他反应过来就发现已经被羽生压在身下了。对方用迷蒙的狗狗眼盯了他一会儿，不知道说了句什么，之后一边喃喃自语一边把头埋到他肩窝里不起来了，很快他脖子上就传来了温热的触感。

他想要马上挣脱开，赶紧出去找队医要抑制剂来给羽生，可就在他想要挣开的时候，羽生抬起头表情特别委屈的说了句“やだ”，他就瞬间没了挣扎的力气。

金博洋能拒绝得了所有人，唯独拒绝不了羽生结弦，他再次深刻的认识到这一点。长叹一口气闭上眼，他缓缓伸出手臂环住对方。

两个人的信息素纠缠到一起，融合出了好闻的香气……


	2. 阳错

02

用最后一丝力气将两人清洗干净之后，看着床上再次陷入昏睡状态的羽生，金博洋开始考虑目前这个状况到底要怎样善后。

他不想让羽生知道在他意识不清醒的时候两个人发生了关系，一是不想透露自己的真实性别，二是不想因为这件事让两个人之间变得尴尬，改变羽生和自己原本的相处模式。毕竟现在这样的结果很大一部分是自己的私心造成的，他不是无法拒绝的，只是面对喜欢了这么久的人，他犹豫了，舍不得拒绝。

所以，就把这一切当成是一场限定的美梦就好了，梦醒之后，现实照旧。

打定了主意，接下来要做的就是找个人来帮他的忙了。把熟悉的人一个个捋了一遍，他还是觉得找自家老铁最靠谱，虽然肯定少不了被骂一顿就是了。不过这事儿搁谁身上估计都会想骂自己。  
点开隋文静的聊天对话框，金博洋想着怎样才能委婉一些的把事情告诉她。

“老铁有空没？有件大事儿需要你帮忙处理！”

对面很快有了回复，“有空啊，你咋啦，难不成是发情期提前了？”

“嗯……可能比这个还要麻烦一些……总之你来我房间面谈吧，记得做好心理准备。”

“对了，你过来的时候最好把聪哥一起带上啊，可能需要他帮忙。”

放下手机，金博洋坐在床边开始看羽生的睡颜。不同于场上的霸气，场下的调皮，睡着了的羽生看着就像个不谙世事的孩童。

这个人可真好看啊，他心里默默感叹到。

还没来得及思考更多，敲门声就传来了。金博洋深吸了一口气，带着英勇就义的心情打开了门。  
门外是一脸焦急的隋文静和同样担忧的老父亲韩聪。看到两人的表情，金博洋没忍住一下子笑了出来。

真好啊，这样被人关心着。

“你俩先进来说吧。”金博洋示意两人进屋，感动什么的先放一边，正事要紧。

“天儿你到底是出啥事儿了？也不说清楚给我急得拽上葱哥就过来了。”

看着面前全须全尾的金博洋，隋文静稍稍放下些心来，下一秒却又看到了床上睡着的羽生结弦，惊的她差点叫出来。

“这是什么情况？羽生怎么会在你这儿？”

一直没说话的韩聪这时犹豫着开口了：“天天，你和羽生是不是……发生了什么？”

作为Beta的隋文静对信息素不敏感，可身为Alpha的韩聪从进到房间开始就闻到了不属于金博洋的信息素的存在。并且他发现金博洋信息素的味道也有了一些变化。

“那个，老铁聪哥你俩先坐下听我说，千万别激动啊。”

“我和羽生，睡了。”

对目前的隋文静韩聪来说，五雷轰顶晴天霹雳也不过如此。自家关照宠爱了这么久的小孩儿，突然说自己被一个alpha给睡了？！

就算这个alpha是羽生结弦也不能原谅！

虽然已经提前先打了预防针，听他说完整件事之后，隋文静还是不出预料的炸了，要不是身边的韩聪拉着她，估计她已经要扑上去把床上的人揍一顿了。

好在她很快恢复了理智，知道自家老铁这时候把他俩叫过来肯定是解决这个事儿的，压下怒气问道，“所以你是打算怎么办？”

金博洋沉默了几秒钟，还是说出了自己之前想好的办法：“我想当成什么都没有发生过。一会你们两个把他送回房间，就说是你们在走廊发现了晕倒的他，看他信息素状态不稳定给他用了抑制剂。他和宇野不是应该住隔壁吗，你们把他送回去之后可以和宇野说一下，正好还多个证人。等明天他醒了，不管他还记得多少，总之咱们串好口供咬死不承认，整个过程完全与我无关，我什么也不知道。就让他以为是自己的幻觉，反正明天我们就就走了他也找不到人对质。”金博洋对自己短短时间就能想出整个计划表示很欣慰。

隋文静听完之后十分无语，简直想敲开自己老铁的脑子看看里面是个什么构造，可一看他可怜巴巴的样子又不忍心再怼他。“行，既然你都已经决定好了，那就按你说的办吧，我和你聪哥给你打掩护。”没办法，自家团宠不宠着还能咋办。

金博洋VS隋文静，金博洋胜。

床上的羽生依旧熟睡着，完全没有受到任何影响。韩聪扶起他，金博洋顺势把外套给羽生穿上，想要打领带时却犯了难，这触及到他的知识盲区了。最后还是韩聪无奈的放下手里的人接过领带，熟练的打了一个漂亮的结，上下打量了下没什么问题，便在隋文静的帮助下扶着人向外走去。金博洋看到床头柜上落下的羽生的房卡，赶忙叫住隋文静拿起来塞给她，又补了一句当心。

五分，十分，半小时……金博洋忐忑的在房间等着，不知过了多久，终于又听到了敲门声。他蹭的站起来冲到门口打开门，果然是隋韩二人回来了。

“都办好了？没啥问题吧？”

“我俩你还不放心，保证妥妥的。”

金博洋松了一口气，“那我肯定放心。”抬头看了下时间已经半夜了，“现在事情解决了，时间也不早了你俩早点回去休息吧，等回国之后我请你俩吃饭。”

“不急不急，”隋文静笑的有些吓人，“羽生那边的事情解决了，你的事儿还不能完，我得好好和你唠唠……”

隋文静VS金博洋，隋文静胜。

经过了隋文静长达半个小时不间断的思想教育之后，看着眼前就差跪下跟她发誓再也不会出现这种事儿了的金博洋，她决定暂时放过他，等回国后再找时间接着教育。

两人刚走出门，韩聪突然想起还有事儿要嘱咐金博洋，“天儿你这两天要注意点啊，你这身上都已经全是羽生信息素的味儿了，估计得临时标记失效了才能散，小心别被别人闻到了。”

“放心吧聪哥，我会小心的。”

送走两人，金博洋拖着疲惫的身体倒在床上，一边回忆着这一晚上的经历，一边怀疑着这几个小时发生的事情是真实的么。深吸一口气，房间里的薄荷味依旧很浓郁，他闻着这个味道又开始想羽生了。

别瞎想了，睡觉睡觉，他对自己说。

等明天早上起来自己还是那个无忧无虑的金博洋！


	3. 扑朔

03

阳光透过窗子照进屋里，床上的人似乎感受到了这份温暖，缓缓的睁开了眼睛。

羽生结弦很久没有睡过这么好的一觉了，醒来后的他不仅觉得浑身舒畅，就连一直困扰着自己的信息素异常波动的问题似乎也消失了。不仅如此，他还做了一个梦，梦到了他喜欢的博洋选手。梦里的博洋是一个omega，有着好闻的信息素，似乎是他喜欢的冰的清冷味道，却又带着一丝丝甜。他在梦里拥抱了他，亲吻了他，占有了他。那个博洋整个人都是软软的，会将柔软的四肢缠在自己身上，会用奶奶的声音叫自己的名字，会在情到浓处时溢出好听的呻吟声，让自己只想狠狠地欺负他。

这个梦实在是太不妙了，他抽了抽鼻子，似乎还能闻到梦里残留的味道一般。

不过真的是很真实的一个梦啊，他想。

所有人都知道羽生结弦喜欢金博洋。

在外人看来，羽生从不吝啬于在公开场合称赞金博洋，也毫不掩饰自己对他的期待与看好。前辈对优秀后辈的喜爱之情，所有人都看在眼中。

但是却又没有人知道羽生结弦喜欢金博洋。

从金博洋刚升入成年组起，他的跳跃就深深的吸引了羽生，在他看来能够形容金博洋的跳跃的只有amazing这个词，他实在是太喜欢他的跳跃了。一开始仅仅是跳跃，不知何时就变成了跳跃的主人。

刚发现自己对这个小家伙抱有别样的感情时，他还感到有些不可思议，不过很快就觉得，这是一件理所当然的事情。

毕竟博洋这么可爱啊，喜欢上他再正常不过了。

只是最大的问题是，他和金博洋都是alpha。双A恋可不是那么容易被世人接受的。

已经在思考在一起之后要怎么让恋情被大众接受的羽生结弦却完全没有考虑金博洋是不是也喜欢他这个问题。他觉得，别说金博洋一直表明很喜欢自己（虽然是作为偶像），就算金博洋不喜欢他，他也有信心让它变成喜欢。

要是博洋真的是个omega该多好……

结束了一堆胡思乱想，羽生正打算起床洗漱，却发现自己身上穿的还是衬衫和西裤，之前的记忆一下回笼：他记得昨天晚上的晚宴上出现了一个发情的omega，他受到对方信息素的影响被动发情，之后想要回到房间一个人熬过去……他最后的记忆似乎是在走廊里拿房卡开门，所以按照目前的状况来看，他是自己平安回到房间然后就倒在床上昏睡过去了？

应该这样是没有错了，回想完之前的事情，羽生换下身上的衣服去洗了个澡，之后一身清爽的走出来，还没来得及擦干头发，就响起了敲门声，还伴随着轻声询问：“前辈你起来了么？”听声音是宇野，他应了声随后打开了门，外面果然站着宇野。

“shoma来找我是有什么事情么？”对方难得主动来找自己，羽生有些好奇，“总之先进来吧。”

宇野整个人都是有话要说却又不知如何开口的样子，一直在悄悄打量他，看得他不禁想笑。“想说什么就说好了。”宇野似乎终于组织好了语言：“前辈觉得身体怎么样了？还记得昨天晚上的事情么？”羽生一愣，怎么突然来问自己的身体状况，怪不得不好开口。转念一想大概是因为昨晚的风波，宇野是beta无关紧要，但成年的alpha大多都受到了不小的影响。

“shoma是在说昨天晚宴的事么？我很好没有什么问题，昨天回来之后就睡到刚才才醒，不过你这么关心我我很开心呢。”

听完羽生的回答，宇野摇了摇头，一脸“我就知道是这样”的表情，“看来前辈果然不记得了，还好隋选手不放心你所以让我来看看你怎么样了，不然你怕是要忘记了恩人呢。”

恩人？羽生又是一愣，这是什么情况？“你是说中国队的隋选手？昨天发生了什么和她相关的事情吗，我完全不记得见过她呢。”

“看来前辈真的不记得昨天发生什么了。”

从宇野口中，羽生还原了昨天晚上的部分经过。  
由于昨晚的风波晚宴草草收场，宇野因为是beta所以没受到什么影响，回来之后就在房间沉迷游戏。也不知什么时间门被敲响了，打开门发现是隋文静以及后面扶着羽生的韩聪。隋文静解释说他们是在走廊里发现了晕倒的羽生，带他找了队医看过并没有什么问题之后，顺便把他送回房间。因为选手住的都是单人间，所以过来告诉同队且住隔壁的宇野一下。

临走前还被隋选手撸了头毛。宇野默默地在心里加了一句，并且小小的怀疑了一下隋文静找他的真实目的。

羽生这才恍然：原来昨天不是自己走回来的，而是晕倒之后被人送回来的，送自己回来的还是TC的隋和韩……真是幸亏碰到了他们，不然还不知道会发生什么呐，这两位都是很好的人呢，一定要去好好的表示一下感谢。

不知道博洋昨天有没有受到什么影响，晚宴的时候也没看到他，还没等到自己抽出身来去找他就出了那么一档子事。去找隋和韩的话，说不定能顺便见一下博洋……

想到这里，羽生心下一动，“既然这样，我等下就去找隋和韩，不然下次还不知道多久才能见到，感谢要当面表示才好嘛。”

“那前辈可能要抓紧时间了，昨天听隋选手说，他们是今天中午的飞机，现在说不定已经要出发了。”

虽然听到宇野的话后马上就迅速整理好自己出了门，等到羽生到了TC住宿的地方，还是被告知他们已经在十分钟前离开了。

见不到博洋了呢……羽生有些失落，见不到博洋的低沉情绪已经让他忘记了来这里的目的本应是道谢的。

不知道是不是昨晚那个梦的缘故，现在的羽生分外想念金博洋。

嘛……两个月后的比赛就能见到他了。

还有两个多月啊……


	4. 迷离

04

临时标记差不多一个星期就失效了，确认自己身上已经没有羽生的信息素味道了的金博洋终于放下了心，更加专心地投入到日常的训练生活中。

日子似乎还和以前一样，没有丝毫变化。

转眼间马上就是四大洲赛了，可金博洋最近的训练却有些不在状态，他也没觉得身体哪儿不舒服，但就是特别容易疲劳，总感觉很累。

大概是快到奥运了所以最近压力太大了吧，他这么想着。

四大洲赛他发挥正常，取得了一个还算不错的成绩。可是虽然比赛时感觉状态挺好，赛后身体状态却依旧不太好，处理完各种事之后回家，一进家门他就晕了过去。等他醒来的时候发现自己躺在医院的病床上，旁边坐着一脸担忧的妈妈。

看到他醒了，金妈妈一直提着的心终于放下来了，“儿子你感觉咋样？有没有哪里不舒服？你这一进门就晕过去了可把我给吓坏了。”

“挺好的没事儿，就是感觉有些累，可能是没休息好。”金博洋安慰到，“医生咋说的？”

“检查结果还没出来呢，一会儿医生过来就知道了。”金妈妈边说边摇头，“你这孩子可真不让人放心。”

“哪位是金博洋？”正说着，医生就过来了。

“这儿是，”金妈妈应到，“大夫我儿子这是咋了？”

“没什么大碍，omega怀孕初期都会容易疲劳，多注意休息就好了。”

“怀孕？？！！”×2

“是啊，你们还不知道么？”看着震惊的母子二人，医生好心解释到，“已经快两个月了，目前各种指标都很正常，恭喜啊！…………”

金博洋已经听不到别的东西了，他现在满脑子都是“怀孕”二字，他怎么也没有想到那一晚的意外居然让他有了孩子，是他大意了，以为自己不在发情期也没有被标记就忽略了这种可能。他自以为圆满的处理了整件事情，没想到留了这么大个烂摊子。

二十天后就是他的第一届奥运会了，谁能告诉他现在该怎么办？金博洋一时心乱如麻。

打掉这个孩子？别说按照法律规定omega做人流手术本来就需要办很复杂的手续，就算手续简单，现在想要做手术也已经太迟了，距离奥运会只剩下二十天的时间，根本来不及恢复状态。

那是他期盼了许久的梦想，他赌不起。

医生交代完注意事项便离开了，留下心情复杂的母子二人。

金妈妈是又惊又气：这孩子平时不爱说话啥事都憋在心里就算了，这么大的事儿居然也瞒着自己，小小年纪不知道被哪个alpha骗得还怀了孕，要不是今天来了医院，自己还不知道要被瞒多久。思及此处，语气中便带着几分怒意：“你说你处对象不说也就算了，还不注意保护自己，这么重要的时候居然还有了孩子，你还想不想滑冰了？”

看着对面又生气又痛心的妈妈，金博洋有些慌张：“妈我真没有，这就是一次意外，真的。”  
眼看着瞒不过，金博洋索性把之前的事做了些许改动大概交代了一下，只是隐去了对方的名字。

“你这傻孩子。”金妈妈听完之后半晌无语，之后长叹了一口气：“那个alpha是羽生吧？”

金博洋震惊了：他都刻意简略说了，他妈到底是怎么猜到的？

不用回答，光是看着儿子的表情，金妈妈就知道自己猜的没错，“你喜欢羽生这么多年了，别人不知道妈还能不清楚？能让你不顾一切干出这种没脑子的事儿的除了他也想不到第二个人了。”

“妈……”金博洋一时不知道该说些什么好。

“行了，既然事情已经这样了再说什么都晚了，目前最重要的是现在该怎么办。”金妈妈看向他，“你是怎么想的？”

“我……说实话我也不知道，我现在脑子里一团乱麻，快要炸了。”他顿了一下，“我只知道不管怎么都不能影响到奥运会，我努力了这么久，不能在最后关头掉链子，哪怕拼了命也是要上的。”

他现在没精力思考太多，一切都放到奥运会后再做决定。

金妈妈轻轻揽过金博洋，“儿子，妈相信你，不管你怎么选择，妈永远尊重你也支持你。”

“嗯，谢谢妈。”金博洋扭头努力忍住眼眶的泪水，却还是有一滴落了下来。

他不能让爱着自己的人失望。

时间过得飞快，转眼间金博洋已经到了韩国，在奥运的场馆适应场地了。

怀孕的事情暂时被母子二人瞒了下来，只是私底下悄悄告诉了许付两位教练。不知道是不是最近加强了调养的缘故，金博洋觉得自己的身体状态非常好，好到他时常忘记自己肚子里还有个小家伙。不过有一件让他稍微有些困扰的事情，就是怎样面对羽生。虽然羽生什么都不知道，但是他做贼心虚啊！不对不对不能这么想，明明他才是受害者，要不是羽生那个大猪蹄子自己怎么会变成现在这样！

没错，都是羽生的锅！

做了许久的心理建设，练习的时候再见到羽生金博洋不仅没有觉得心虚，反而还有了些脾气不太想搭理他。

嗯，羽生从他旁边滑过去了，羽生又从他身边滑过去了，羽生不仅从他身边滑过去了还扭头冲他笑了一下。笑的再好看也没用，说了不理你就是不理你！

不过空气中的薄荷味怎么有点发苦了？

六练候场的时候，金博洋感觉自己全身都是僵硬的。第一次奥运会，真的好紧张，也全都反映在了身体上。他一边在心里给自己打气一边准备进场，路过羽生时闻到的淡淡薄荷味让他稍微放松了些。虽然没有被标记，但大概是怀孕的缘故，羽生的信息素也会对他起到一定的安抚作用。这阵子他只要闻到熟悉的薄荷味就会觉得很踏实。想到这里，他不自觉的摸了下肚子，虽然现在还什么变化都没有。

没什么好说的，不管怎样，就是拼！

虽然发挥的不错，可惜最后的结果还是让人稍有些遗憾。

不过，四年后他会更强大。

羽生结弦觉得有些苦恼，隔了那么长时间好不容易见到博洋了，他却似乎有些低气压，整个人冷着脸只是一个人默默地练习，对自己的各种小动作也一直没有反应。  
是不是赛前太紧张了？羽生想，还是等到赛后有时间了再和博洋一起玩儿吧。

到了表演滑彩排的时候，羽生发现金博洋又变回了那个爱笑的软团子，甚至比之前更“好欺负”了，无论自己怎么跟他玩闹他都是笑着配合自己，有时候的动作表情简直像撒娇一样弄得他心痒痒。哪怕他有时候因为玩儿的太嗨没控制住不小心散发出信息素，也不会从博洋身上感受到通常其他alpha会有的强烈排斥感，甚至连他的信息素也感受不到，大概是因为本身性情温和所以才不像大多数alpha一样吧，羽生想。发现这一点后，羽生便有意无意的在和金博洋在一起的时候散发出少量的信息素缠绕着他，直到后来闻到金博洋的身上都沾上了淡淡的薄荷味，他才满意的收了小动作。

这样有一种博洋已经属于自己了的感觉呢，羽生暗暗的想。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章牛哥下线

05

终于回了国，金博洋感觉浑身舒畅。虽说一个月后还有世锦赛，但怎么说奥运结束了也轻松了不少，稍微休息一下还是可以的。

只是回国之后两位教练就找他谈了话，问他之后是怎么打算的。说白了，就是想知道他到底要不要留下肚子里的孩子。

金博洋本想说自己肯定不会留下这个孩子的，可是话到嘴边却怎么也说不出口，最后变成了“让我再考虑一下”。

你这个不争气的。金博洋在心里骂了自己一句。

生孩子啊……他从来没考虑过这个问题，别说他才二十岁，从来没打算过早婚早育，更何况现在还是未婚先孕，真生下来他就是个单亲爸爸。他自己还是个没长大的大男孩儿呢，怎么再照顾一个小崽子？到时候八成还是要辛苦他妈。

可要是打掉的话……他又有些不忍心，虽然胎儿还没成型，也不是什么爱情的结晶，可这也算是他的孩子了不是。手术的事想得多了，有时候做梦梦里都会出现一只小包子，哭着冲他喊你为什么不要我。醒来之后心里忒不是滋味。

真纠结啊。金博洋望天。

最近的天总身上有一种文艺青年的忧郁气质，这是所有队员的共同想法。

难不成是在为下赛季改变风格做准备，提前酝酿进入角色？

普通队员想一下也就过去了，但是他亲近的人，尤其是隋文静，可不会想得这么简单。她觉得，自家不让人省心的崽肯定又搞什么事情了，她必须问个清楚。所以这天训练结束后，还没来得及换鞋，金博洋就被隋文静堵在了角落里。

“诶诶诶老铁这是咋了这么急，有啥事儿等我换完鞋再说不行吗？”

“不行，必须现在说。”隋文静示意金博洋坐下，之后自己抱着胳膊站在旁边打量他，那目光直盯得金博洋感觉浑身发毛。

“到底啥事儿啊，你这看得我都紧张了。”

“紧张？紧张点儿好，我看你就是不够紧张上次才和羽生……”话没说完，隋文静就被金博洋捂住了嘴，“诶呦喂姐姐你可小点声，万一被别人听到可咋整？”隋文静白了他一眼：“放心吧，我可不傻，早就看好了周围没人。赶紧交代，你最近这个状态是不是和羽生有关系？”平昌gala彩排的时候这俩人就总是黏一块，隋文静闻不太出来，可韩聪跟她说那几天一靠近金博洋就能闻到他身上缠绕着的羽生的信息素味儿，搞得他都怀疑两个人是不是有点什么了。

“我最近挺好的啊哪有状态不对，再说了也不能我有点啥事儿都和羽生有关系啊，人家现在在加拿大训练呢怎么能影响到我。”

看着隋文静一脸“你接着编我要信你才有鬼了”的表情，金博洋识相的闭了嘴。

想了下，反正隋文静也知道之前他和羽生发生的事儿，再多知道一件……也没啥吧，反正早晚都会知道的，不如今天就说了得了，“确实不是因为羽生，不过和他有一丢丢关系。”

“哈，我就说，不是因为他就怪了。”隋文静抑制住想翻个白眼的冲动，“你承认就好，我也不是非得让你把啥事儿都说出来，但是至少你有啥困难有啥烦心事的时候，记得还有老铁可以帮忙可以倒苦水就成。你瞅瞅你最近，老是跟丢了魂似的。”隋文静看了眼他的表情，“这次这个事儿还需不需要帮忙了？”

“帮忙到是没什么可帮的，不过确实有个问题一直在纠结……哎呀我也不知道该怎么跟你说，我最近都快愁死了。”

“当初不还挺能耐的么，现在愁上了，啥事儿能……”突然间一道闪电闪过隋文静脑海，想到某种可能，她不禁瞪大了眼睛，“天儿，你不会是，怀孕了吧？要是真的怀了，这孩子你是留还不留啊……”

金博洋简直想鼓掌，他老铁可太聪明了，他还啥也没说，她就全猜了个中。

看着乖巧的坐在那里一脸“你说的真对”的金博洋，隋文静简直要晕过去了。“你你你你你……你不是说你没被羽生标记么，怎么怀孕了？啥时候发现的啊？你这训练也没停身体怎么样啊？天啊那你奥运的时候岂不是肚子里揣着一个比的赛金天天你可真行这把你厉害的……”

看着对面越说越气却掩饰不住担忧的隋文静，金博洋反而感觉整个人都轻松了不少，“姐你别担心了，都没事儿，你看我现在不好好的么！”他挠了挠头，“我是真没被标记，也不知道怎么就还怀孕了，大概是多少分之一的概率赶巧让我给碰上了吧。”

看他确实不像在说谎，隋文静心里也有了数：“那你这几天是在考虑要不要留下这个孩子？”

“是啊，”金博洋仿佛被抽干了力气一样往后一靠，“我知道从哪个方面考虑都不该留，但是我狠不下心。”

“所以我想，我最后还是会把他生下来的。”

做出这个决定，他想了很久，也想了很多。

他是喜欢羽生的，但细想来却好像也没那么喜欢，至少目前在他心里这份喜欢是比不上对花滑的喜爱与对金牌的渴望的。

可是他想留住这个孩子，这个想法随着时间的推移越来越强烈，直到现在，他已经确信他一定要生下这个孩子，哪怕这个决定会使他错过接下来的一个赛季，会让他不知道多久才能恢复到之前的水准。冥冥之中有一种强烈的预感，如果放弃这个孩子，他一定会后悔的。

既然如此，他便这样选了。无论之后会是怎样的结果，他都接受。

虽说已经决定要生下这个孩子了，可接下来这十几天训练还是不能停，毕竟世锦赛还是要参加的，谁让队里男单现在就他这一棵独苗呢。他打算好了，世锦赛之后就和领导打报告，申请下赛季休赛，他现在这样子领导不批也得批。至于对外的理由就说养伤好了，总不能真说他生孩子去了。

世锦赛羽生结弦因为脚伤需要修养所以没有参加，本该庆幸不用面对羽生的金博洋却不知为何感觉心里有些空落落的。

他想念羽生的薄荷味了。

转念一想，接下来的孕期他都要在没有alpha信息素的情况下度过了，也不知道会不会影响胎儿发育，之后还是找医生好好咨询一下，看看有什么替代的方法。他怎么样没关系，可不能让孩子落下什么毛病。

短节目一切都还好，可自由滑之前金博洋却感觉肚子有些隐隐的疼痛，一种不祥的预感浮现在他心头。自由滑的跳跃他摔了大半，最后下场时，感觉两条腿都在抖。肚子比之前更疼了，他心里发慌，脸上却依旧笑的灿烂。

千万不要有什么事啊，他想。

好不容易熬到了一切结束回到酒店，一直密切关注着金博洋状况的付教练赶紧找来了队医。队医检查过之后说只是有些动了胎气，应该没有什么大问题，回去好好调养几天就没事儿了。金博洋这才松了口气，孩子没事儿就好，可他今天的自由滑，真是惨不忍睹啊。

这都是当初那个选择的后果，不管怎样，他自己承担。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就当队医是全能的了……


	6. Chapter 6

06

交完申请报告之后，看着一脸严肃的领导，金博洋半天没敢出声。

“天天啊……你这时候这个申请让上面很为难啊。”申雪沉默了半天才开了口。

“我知道现在队里没人，我在这个时候申请休一个赛季实在是不应该，但是我真的是没办法了。”

“不光是因为这个，有件事还没来得及跟你说。”申雪有些头疼，“我们刚和奥瑟团队那边签了合作的协议，打算下个月开始把你送到他那里去训练。之前没和你说是怕最后定不下来，现在合同是签了，可看来你是去不了了。”

金博洋被这突如其来的消息震惊了，什么情况？居然计划要送他去外训，还一点风声都没和他透露。

“本来这两天就要发通知了，这下子怕是不成了，我得去和奥瑟协商一下这件事。”申雪瞪了他一眼，“你这孩子，平时那么乖巧懂事，没想到一添麻烦就添个大的！”

“雪姐我知道错了，我保证生完孩子之后以最快的速度恢复到之前的状态！”

“站在冰协的角度对你的决定我觉得很可惜，但是站在我个人的角度，作为一个孩子的母亲，我能理解你。回去注意身体，你也是心够大的了，孩子这几个月就跟你这么折腾，之后可得好好养养，别落下什么毛病。”

“嗯，我会注意的。”

“行，那今天就这样，等协商好之后我再通知你具体怎么解决。”

走在回去的路上，金博洋还是感觉有些不可思议。所以他本来有机会成为羽生的师弟，和他在一个冰场训练？

那么羽生是不是也已经知道这件事了？他对于自己的转组又是什么态度呢？金博洋不知道，也懒得去想，反正现在什么都泡汤了。

都是因为你啊，他低下头，轻轻拍了下肚子。

羽生结弦是三天前得知金博洋可能要来蟋蟀训练这件事的，Brian在和中国队签约前没有忘记询问自己的弟子对于金博洋转组过来的看法，对此，羽生结弦表示自己一百个欢迎。

博洋要来了？博洋要来了。博洋要来了！！！

Brian走了之后，羽生再也无法维持表面的淡定，却又因为冰上还有其他人无法将喜悦之情表现的太明显，最后只能捂着脸默默地在冰上转圈圈。

按照Brian的说法，计划中博洋大概是一个月左右会启程来加拿大，这么说，再过一个月自己就能每天都看到博洋了。

怎么办，开心的快要收不住自己的信息素了。

于是那一天，整个蟋蟀谷一直飘着一股淡淡的薄荷香气。

这边金博洋刚回到训练馆，等了他半天的隋文静就劈头盖脸的砸过来一个消息：

“天儿你有没有看到刚出的新闻？奥瑟在接受采访的时候宣布你要转组到蟋蟀训练。”隋文静有些晕，“这什么情况啊之前领导也没提过啊！”

完蛋了，自己的休赛申请交晚了。金博洋觉得头好疼：“我也是刚去交申请的时候才知道的，队里和奥瑟团队签了合作协议，打算下赛季把我送出去外训。本来跟雪姐说和协商一下取消外训，没想到他们那边现在就把消息放出来了。”

隋文静同情的看着他，“这下可麻烦多了，一会儿说去一会儿又不去的，媒体和粉丝都不会轻易把这事儿放过去。”

“是啊……看领导决定怎么解决吧，反正我的申请是已经批了准备回家好好养胎了，爱咋咋地吧。”

外训的事和之后国家队宣布金博洋因为身体原因休赛一年的消息果然掀起了一波腥风血雨，不过外面讨论的再热闹也与金博洋无关，他现在正在家里老老实实的养胎。只不过不是他自愿的，而是在金妈妈的看管之下。回了家，去医院整个检查了一遍之后，医生表示由于胎儿的状态不是非常稳定，所以大人需要多休息注意补充营养，又科普了一堆注意事项。金妈妈之后便每天变着法的给儿子做各种补品，可惜金博洋却无福消受——他开始孕吐了。

肚子里的小团子似是在“报复”他之前不顾自己安危的高强度运动，开始折腾起他来了。

“等这个熊孩子出来了以后我一定要揍他一顿。”刚吐完一次的金博洋虚弱的说。

一旁的金妈妈一边给他递水一边说，“你小时候可比他现在皮多了，我不是也没揍过你。”

“妈，我还是不是你最疼爱的大儿子了，他还没出来你就已经替他说话了，等他出生以后我在家是不是该一点地位都没有了。”金博洋一边装哭一边看着他妈的脸色，“崽啊，听到没，你爸我就是棵苦命的小白菜，没人疼没人爱啊，你说你还忍心折腾我么。”

“行了行了别跟我在这儿演了，我去给你买点酸梅啥的，吃完能舒服点。”

“好嘞，谢谢妈！”

看吧，最受宠的还是我。金博洋幼稚的摸着肚子炫耀，却突然感觉到肚子好像被踢了一下。

“妈……”

“又咋了？”

“他刚才好像踢了我一下。”

“啊他又踢了！这次比刚才还明显！”

“小家伙你挺厉害啊，来再踢一次……”

这就是正常的胎动而已，傻儿子！看着沙发上傻笑着看着自己肚子，不时还摸几下的金博洋，金妈妈摇了摇头，笑着出门了。

金博洋是舒舒服服的在家养胎，羽生结弦可就没有那么开心了。先是得知金博洋取消了外训，再得知他下个赛季因为身体原因决定休赛，羽生整个人就被低气压包围了。见不到金博洋是一方面，他更担心的是金博洋的身体，到底是怎样的伤病会让一个正值上升期的运动员选择休赛一年？他不知道，也没有立场去问。就只能自己揣着心事，一个人时把所有烦恼说给噗桑听。

我会在冰场上等你回来。他想。

金博洋觉得，怀孕的唯一好处大概就是可以免受发情热带来的痛苦了，除此之外就都是各种受限与折磨，大热天的他想吃点凉的都不行，更别说最爱的冰可乐了。金博洋有些郁闷。

崽啊，你可赶紧出来吧！

念叨着念叨着，日子转眼就来到了十月。金博洋难得在家中度过一个生日，关系好的朋友也都过来了，大家热热闹闹的说笑了一阵子，看金博洋挺着大肚子略显疲态，便都知趣的告辞离开好让他早点去休息。

没想到才躺下没多久，金博洋就感觉肚子一阵阵的疼，他刚开始没太在意，可随着疼痛越来越剧烈，他突然意识到，自己怕不是要生了。

还好大半夜没有堵车，一路顺顺当当的到了医院。进了产房几个小时，天都亮了才终于等到医生出来宣布生了个男孩儿，大人孩子都平安。等了半宿的亲人们终于放下了心，开始盼着进去看看孩子什么样儿了。

金博洋正盯着护士手中抱着的孩子看，刚出生的小孩儿都是皱巴巴的看着没什么分别，也看不出来究竟是像谁多一些，可金博洋就是觉得，自家崽真是怎么看怎么可爱，跟自己一模一样。

挺了这么久的肚子终于卸货了，他整个人都轻松下来了。可转头再看一眼身边的娃，神经又突然紧绷起来，初为人父的责任感让他暗下决心：崽啊，爸爸会努力赚奶粉钱养你的，咱们以后一定会成为全花滑队最靓的崽！

天空还是晴朗的，却不知何时下起了小雨，没想到都十月份了还会出现少见的太阳雨，莫不是有什么好事会发生？

伴着淅淅沥沥的雨声，金博洋缓缓进入梦乡……


	7. Chapter 7

07

出了月子，办完了满月酒，金博洋也回到队里正式开始恢复训练了。

突然一下子离开了小维尼，还有点不习惯。

维尼是崽崽的小名，当初为了取个名字可是没少费力气，一群人想了一堆又否了一堆，最后金博洋大手一挥：大名暂时不起了，先起个小名叫着吧。

小名却也是没那么容易确定的，大家讨论了半天，最后隋文静说了一句，“你看现在小孩儿小名都用水果，什么小葡萄小苹果小山竹，咱们这个不如就叫小柚子得了。”说完还冲金博洋挤挤眼睛，生怕他不知道自己葫芦里究竟卖的什么药。

不知道其中套路的金妈妈表示这个小名倒是顺口又可爱，金博洋却不同意，“叫什么小柚子，感觉要被吃掉似的。”他急中生智，突然冒出一个想法，“我看不如叫唯你，寓意他是我唯一的宝贝，我有他就够了。”

“唯你……”隋文静念叨了两遍，“叫维尼得了，听着更顺口还洋气，以后英文名都不用起了。”

这回金博洋没来得及反对，大家就一致同意了维尼作为孩子的小名，他只得表示接受。

维什么尼，跟叫那只黄熊精似的，怎么就绕不开某人了呢！

现在的小维尼早就不是刚出生时那个皱巴巴的样子了，又白又嫩的像个雪团子，头发和眉毛都又黑又密，笑起来眼睛眯成一条线，别提多可爱了，见过他的没有一个不夸这孩子真是招人喜欢的。不仅如此，小维尼还特别的乖巧懂事，即使他恢复训练之后不在身边也很少哭闹，他妈也无数次的感叹过这孩子真是好带，不知道金博洋修了几辈子的福气才摊上这么个宝贝。

如果说之前留下这个孩子只是因为他不忍心，那么现在他是真的庆幸自己没有送走这个小天使，他给自己带来了太多的快乐与美好。

他发自内心的觉得，以后能不能和羽生在一起已经无所谓了，他有小维尼就足够了。

毕竟做人不能太贪心。

时间一天天的过去了，小维尼也一点点长大了。不知道是不是遗传的原因，小维尼从小就对冰特别感兴趣。他两岁多的时候，有一次金妈妈去冰场接金博洋的时候带上了他，那时金博洋还没下冰，金妈妈便抱着孩子在挡板外等他。没想到一向乖巧的小维尼却突然闹了起来，说什么都要下去去冰上，金妈妈以为他是要想去找爸爸，赶紧把金博洋叫了过来，没想到还是不管用。金博洋接过孩子问了几句发现他是想上去玩儿，看了下场馆里也就只剩下自己，索性真把小维尼抱到了冰上。冰刀是不敢给他穿的（再说现在这里也没有这么小的孩子能穿的），就只能先把他放在旁边自己玩儿，没想到他也能玩儿的不亦乐乎。

看来这孩子以后注定是要练花滑的啊，金妈妈感叹到。

从此以后，小维尼便经常缠着要去冰场，金妈妈本觉得他还太小想等他大一点再把他送去学滑冰，可每天被缠的没办法，最后只得偶尔带他去几次。这孩子的缠人劲儿，可真像天天小时候缠着自己要去学滑冰的样子啊。金妈妈想。

等到了三岁，小维尼就正式的开始学习花滑了。虽然他年纪还小，学起来倒是有模有样的，和别的五六岁的孩子比起来也不逊色。金博洋休息的时候也会陪着他一起，他还从来没教过这么小的孩子学滑冰，因此也觉得很是新奇。而每当金博洋陪着他的时候，小维尼就会格外的兴奋。最喜欢的爸爸和最喜欢的滑冰都在身边，在三岁孩子的心里是最幸福的一件事了。

每每到这个时候，冰场里都会出现一幅温馨的让人羡慕不已的画面。小维尼的一些可爱动作也时常会逗笑大家，让人爱心泛滥。

“宝贝，擦脸的毛巾不是用来擦冰刀的。”看着小维尼用他的小毛巾擦了脸又去擦冰刀，之后又擦了把脸，金博洋有些无奈的笑着说，“你怎么和羽生……”话没说完却没了声音。

说到底，毕竟小维尼也是羽生的孩子啊。

其实小维尼在上幼儿园之后就问过自己，为什么别的小朋友家里都有两个家长，他只有一个爸爸。

金博洋是这样回答他的。

“你也有两个家长啊，除了爸爸你还有爹地。”  
“那为什么我没见过爹地呢？他去哪儿了？”  
“你想一下你最喜欢的爸爸的小蜘蛛，蜘蛛侠是不是个非常厉害的超级英雄？”  
“是的！蜘蛛侠最厉害了！”  
“你的爹地是个比小蜘蛛还要厉害的神一样的存在，所以他一直忙着守护世界，没有时间陪在小维尼身边。”  
“那我什么时候能见到爹地啊？”  
“嗯……等你长大了，也变成超级英雄的时候吧。”  
小·似懂非懂·想要快点长大·维尼  
金·计划通·总算糊弄过去了·博洋

金博洋想着，等小维尼大了之后自己就把事情都告诉他，到时候怎样选择就是他自己的事情了。

说到羽生……休赛季还没结束，下赛季两人的选站又都错开了，大概很久都不会见到他了。

他和羽生这两年的关系，他也不知道到底算是个什么状态。似乎比之前亲近了些，却又维持在这么一个不上不下的程度止步不前：说是朋友似乎又比朋友更亲密，说是暧昧对象两个人相处又都坦坦荡荡。

更何况，羽生怎么会喜欢上名义上同为Alpha的自己，喜欢他的omega多的是，记得之前还看到过八卦新闻说有omega故意在发情期去羽生住的酒店堵他，最后被保安带走。

等到自己能公开真实性别的那天，他估计早就娇妻在侧儿女成双了。

行了，别瞎想那么多了，现在最重要的是备战北京冬奥会。还有不到半年了，这次，他希望能实现自己的梦想。

走下冰场的时候，羽生终于再次意识到，这是自己最后一次以选手的身份站在冰场上了。

奥运之后他便宣布了世锦赛将会是他的最后一次站在赛场上。他舍不得这片冰场，可是没有办法，到了该离开的时候了。

下次再在冰上见到大家的时候，他就不再是羽生选手，而是一名花滑表演者了，想想还有些落寞呢。可是不管怎样，人生总要有新的开始，唯一不会改变的是，他永远不会离开这片冰场，永远不会减少对花滑的爱。

只是再回到这里之前，他还有一件非常重要的事情要做——去找金博洋。

回家之后羽生便和家人坦白了自己早就喜欢上了金博洋，并且经过慎重考虑希望能和他一起度过接下来的人生，虽然两人同为alpha，但他希望父母能够接受他的选择。同时羽生也表示，即使他们无法接受，也不会动摇他的决心的。可没想到他刚说完，由美妈妈就笑着表示自己早就发现儿子喜欢博洋选手了，一直在想些他什么时候会说出来，没想到他一直等到了自己退役才说出口。

“我们都是很支持你的，所以想做什么就去做吧！”由美妈妈说完后又担忧到：“你说你这么久也不行动，博洋酱不会已经有另一半了吧？”

“要是这样结弦可就要哭了。”羽生纱绫调侃到。

家人的支持让羽生结弦没了后顾之忧，他马上定好了去北京的机票，准备去找心上人表白。

自学了几年的中文终于有实地演练的机会了。

博洋，等着我。


	8. Chapter 8

08

经过了两个多小时的飞行后，羽生结弦终于到达了这片曾给他留下过深刻记忆的土地。

他相信今天过后，那些不太好的记忆都将被美好的记忆所替代。

幸好之前做好了攻略，羽生结弦还算顺利的找到了训练中心。大概因为地方偏僻的原因，走进去的一路上也没有碰到几个人，更没有人认出他来。羽生推开训练馆的门走进去，里面虽然站着几个人，但冰上并没有人在训练，当然了，金博洋也不在。羽生有些失望的准备离开，刚要转身出门就看到挡板边出现了一个还算熟悉的人，他立马改变方向朝那人走了过去。

隋文静正靠在挡板上一边刷着手机一边看孩子。今天原本是金博洋带小维尼来滑冰，结果中途他有事被教练叫走了，只得叫来自家老铁帮忙看下孩子。小维尼乖巧也不怎么需要隋文静费心看管，她就在一旁看着他别出什么事儿就行。

隋文静看了一眼时间，感觉小维尼也滑了挺久了准备叫他过来休息会儿，没想到一抬头差点没被眼前突然出现的人吓死。

“羽生？！你怎么会在这儿？？”隋文静简直以为自己出现了幻觉。

“隋选手好久不见，我是来找博洋的，你知道他在哪里么？”

妈呀羽生的中文什么时候说的这么好了？还有他说他是特意来找我们天儿的？隋文静这边还在思考着应该怎么回答他，要不要先给自家老铁通个气，底下一个甜甜的小奶音就已经抢先回答了。

“叔叔你是来找我爸爸的么？他刚才被许爷爷叫走了。”

爸爸？难道是在说博洋？羽生结弦这才注意到旁边的小男孩：男孩大概三四岁的样子，长得白白软软的还留着妹妹头，脚上穿着冰刀，看样子也是个学花滑的孩子，看到自己注意到他了之后还冲着自己扬起了一个大大的微笑，那一瞬间，他仿佛看到了自己最喜欢的噗桑。

卡哇伊！这是羽生现在唯一的想法。

这孩子也太可爱了吧，虽然是刚刚才见到他，羽生却觉得自己对他有种莫名的喜爱。

可是等等，他刚才叫博洋爸爸……羽生觉得自己必须要问清楚这个问题。

看着面前的叔叔一直呆在那里没有搭理自己，小维尼有些不开心的扁了扁嘴。他难得看到一个觉得很喜欢的长得很好看的叔叔，所以才主动回答了他的问题，没想到叔叔还不搭理自己。小维尼低下头准备走开，没想到好看的叔叔突然叫住了自己，还蹲下身子十分温柔的和自己说话。

“小朋友，你叫什么名字呀？”  
“我叫维尼，今年三岁半了！”  
“维尼……如果我没听错的话，你刚才问我是不是来找你爸爸的，你爸爸是金博洋？”  
“对，我爸爸叫金博洋。不过平时别人都叫他天总。”

博洋的孩子……都这么大了么？太过突然的信息让羽生一时有些无法接受，“那……你妈妈呢？”提到这两个字时，羽生感觉心里一阵刺痛。

自己还是晚了么？

“我没有妈妈，我只有爸爸和爹地，不过我还从来没有见过爹地。”小维尼看着羽生，认真的回答到。

羽生结弦一愣，还没来得及提出疑问，小维尼就自顾自的说下去了，“爸爸说爹地是个超级厉害的人，每天忙着守护世界没有时间陪我，所以我要快点长大去见爹地。”

这话小孩子相信，羽生结弦可不会相信。所以博洋是一个人带着孩子，他的另一半呢？

就在这时突然有什么从羽生脑中一闪而过，他想到了四年前那个失去了记忆的夜晚，还有那个梦，和那个梦里的博洋。他渐渐有了一个看起来似乎很荒谬的想法……

带着这个想法，他又仔仔细细的打量起了小维尼，小维尼被他直勾勾的目光盯得有些不好意思，害羞的笑了一下。

真的很像，像小时候的博洋，也像小时候的自己。

如果那一晚不是梦，如果博洋其实真的是个omega，那么小维尼应该就是博洋和自己的孩子。而博洋之前休赛一年的原因也都有了更合理的解释。

如果自己的猜想都是正确的，他不敢想象，博洋究竟还瞒了自己多少东西。

羽生的眼神一下子变得凌厉起来。

听完两人的对话，一旁的隋文静忍不住捂脸，这孩子快把家底都告诉羽生了，明明平时碰到陌生人基本都不开口，笑一下就跑了。她是该感叹下不愧是亲父子嘛！羽生这么聪明，这要是发现了什么，自家老铁可就不好办了。

正想着，羽生就又开口了，只不过这次是对着隋文静，“隋桑，刚才小维尼说的你也都听到了，我希望能知道，他究竟是博洋和谁的孩子？”

“呃……这个吧……我觉得可能不太方便告诉你，要不你等天儿回来直接问他？”老铁你什么时候回来，我快顶不住了。隋文静在心里咆哮。

看到隋文静的反应，羽生心里又确定了几分自己的猜测，“我知道隋桑和博洋关系很好，所以我这次的来意也就不瞒着你了，我喜欢博洋很久了，这次来中国就是为了能够当面向他表白的。”观察着隋文静的反应，羽生又补充了一句，“所以我想请求隋桑，能不能把知道的关于的事情告诉我？”

隋文静只犹豫了五秒钟，就把自己知道的所有事情都招了。不仅如此，还添油加醋了一番。开玩笑，自家老铁喜欢了羽生这么多年，辛辛苦苦一个人把孩子带这么大，现在知道了羽生也喜欢他，两个人互通心意走到一起岂不是皆大欢喜？

这次这个助攻，她做定了。

听完了隋文静讲的长长的故事，羽生结弦是又惊又喜又气。喜的是金博洋这么多年一直也喜欢自己，惊的是他真的是个omega，小维尼真的是他们两个的孩子，气的是金博洋把所有事都瞒着他自己一个人承担。

他不敢想象金博洋自己一个人承受了多大的压力与痛苦。

羽生的目光又转向冰上的小维尼，这孩子在冰上眼睛都是闪着光的，看得出来他是发自内心喜欢着滑冰的，像自己和博洋一样。想到这里他突然觉得，自己本来有些迷茫的退役后的日子到底该做些什么这个问题有了答案。

金博洋回来的时候感觉场馆里的气氛似乎有些怪怪的，隋文静还用同情的眼神看着他对他说了一句“祝你好运”。他正奇怪着到底怎么回事，转眼就看到了冰上的小维尼——身边的羽生结弦。

完蛋了，我现在跑还来得及么？

金博洋进来的时候羽生结弦正在教小维尼滑冰，虽然相处时间还不长，小维尼却和他十分亲近，一起上冰滑了一圈之后更是已经黏上了他，这让羽生结弦十分开心。看到金博洋之后，羽生弯下腰和小维尼说了几句话，便抱着他下了冰，把他交到隋文静手中示意她带走小维尼，自己要和金博洋单独谈谈。

金博洋伸出去想要阻拦的手还没来得及收回，隋文静就识趣的带着小维尼分分钟消失在两人视线中。望着两人消失的背影，金博洋视死如归的将视线转回到羽生身上。

“我想我们现在可以好好谈谈了。”对方只说了这么一句话。

“不谈可以吗？”金博洋憋出一句。

“如果博洋不想现在谈的话，”羽生结弦似笑非笑，“那就等我们去完民政局回来之后再谈。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

民政局是没去上，不过金博洋最后倒是带羽生结弦回了家。

知道羽生要和他们一起回家的时候，小维尼开心的不行，走路蹦蹦跳跳的差点没摔倒。羽生干脆直接一把把他抱了起来，打算一路抱着他回家。

金博洋看着搂着羽生脖子赖在他怀里的小维尼，一个人在旁边生着闷气。这个小叛徒！平时一口一个爸爸最好最爱爸爸，现在亲爹来了立马把爸爸扔到一边了，羽生结弦的魅力就那么大么从大到小一个都逃不过。

似是发现了一旁的金博洋有些不高兴，小维尼有些不安，他推了推羽生的手臂，示意他把自己放下来。羽生有些不解，但还是顺着他的意思把他放下了，然后就看到小维尼跑到了金博洋身边抱住他的腿问“爸爸你生气了么？”

羽生结弦一下子明白了，随即感叹这孩子也未免太过懂事了。

看到小维尼跑过来，金博洋倒是一愣，听完他的话才知道自家宝贝以为自己和他生气了，他也没法说自己气的其实是羽生，只得抱起自家宝贝跟他解释自己没生气。

“那爸爸是讨厌那个叔叔嘛？那个叔叔和你说话你都不理他。”小维尼趴在金博洋耳边悄悄问他。他还是很喜欢那个叔叔的，可是如果爸爸不喜欢他的话，自己也不要喜欢他了。

“爸爸没有讨厌那个叔叔，”金博洋也压低声音，不让羽生结弦听到父子俩说了些什么，“你是不是很喜欢这个叔叔？”“嗯，除了爸爸以外最喜欢他了。”“爸爸也很喜欢这个叔叔，只不过之前叔叔做过一些错事，爸爸还没有原谅他。”“那我要去让叔叔跟爸爸道歉，老师说过做错了事要承认错误。”小维尼说完就想下去，被金博洋一把搂了回来，“可是爸爸也瞒了叔叔一些很重要的事情，所以现在叔叔也在生爸爸的气。”“嗯……那爸爸也应该跟叔叔道歉。”小维尼认真的说。“嗯，爸爸会的。”金博洋弯起嘴角，露出一个浅浅的笑。

看着不远处说着悄悄话的父子二人，羽生结弦默默开始思考怎么能尽快把一大一小拐回家。他正在脑中列计划的时候，从出门后就一直没跟他说过话的金博洋突然开口了：

“我先说好了，你真跟着我回家的话，我爸我妈看到你要是揍你一顿我可不拦着。”

“别说伯父伯母了，”羽生扶额，“等我告诉父亲母亲这件事，回家之后都肯定会被好好教训一顿。”他转向金博洋，“毕竟是我让博洋一个人承受了这么多，长辈们气我也是应该的。”话锋一转，“不过只要能和博洋在一起，怎么样都是值得的。”

我勒个去，这个人怎么越来越会撩了。还有你说话就说话吧，怎么信息素味儿还冒出来了。

金博洋没理他，抱着小维尼加速往家走。

回家之后金父金母都不在，松了一口气的反倒是金博洋。

他掏出手机，这才看到他妈给他发的消息，告诉他这几天她和他爸有事出门都不在家，嘱咐他一定要好好照顾小维尼。

金博洋看了一眼正和羽生结弦玩儿的开心的小维尼，十分想回他妈一句：你孙子是挺好，儿子可能要不太好。

但是不管怎么说也不能逃避太久，他和羽生的事儿总归是要说清楚的。哄小维尼睡着了之后，金博洋对旁边一直默不作声地看着他照顾小维尼的羽生说，“我们出去谈谈吧。”

两个人并排坐在沙发上，却突然又都不知道该说些什么，最后还是羽生先开了口。

“听隋选手说，博洋其实是个omega？小维尼……是我和博洋的孩子吧。”虽然从隋文静口中知道了不少关于博洋的事，但小维尼的身世她倒是没有透露，只是让羽生自己去问金博洋。

“没错，我确实是omega。”金博洋扭过头，想要看清羽生结弦的表情，“小维尼也确实是你的孩子。”

虽然已经猜的八九不离十，但是从金博洋口中得到了确切的回答，羽生结弦还是感觉自己受到了不小的冲击，“这么说，四年前gpf晚宴那一晚发生的事，真的不是我的一个梦啊。”

羽生结弦一提到四年前，金博洋反倒愣了：“你记得那天发生了什么？可是你后来也从来没问过我啊？”

“记得倒是记得，”羽生结弦苦笑，“只是我一直以为是自己的一个梦，”他无奈的看向金博洋，“毕竟我那时意识不是很清醒，隋桑说的故事又毫无破绽。”羽生有些不解，“可是博洋为什么一定要瞒着我呢？”

“如果你醒来之后发现我们睡在一起，发现我其实是个omega，你会怎么想？”金博洋自嘲般的笑了下，“会为这一次意外负起责任和我在一起？还是能当做什么都没发生？还是再也不想看到我？羽生，我承认我有私心，你是我的偶像也是我暗恋的对象，我不想和你变成陌生人。所以对于那个时候的我。装作什么都没有发生是最好的选择。”他不想再费力编谎话了，干脆实话实说，“至于小维尼，不管他的另一个父亲是谁，他都是我的孩子，生下他是我一个人的选择，你不需要对他承担任何责任。”

“博洋为什么会认为我知道了这件事就会是你想象的那几种结果呢？”羽生结弦受金博洋信息素中低沉情绪的影响，也有些压抑，“博洋未免对自己太没有自信了，”他顿了一下，“你不知道刚才听到你亲口说出你喜欢我时我有多开心，也不知道，”他深深看向金博洋“我喜欢你喜欢了多久……”

听完羽生的全部告白之后，金博洋有些不敢相信：所以羽生不仅也喜欢自己，而且还是从那么多年之前，还以为自己是个Alpha的时候就开始喜欢了，甚至他都已经为两个人的未来做好了规划，还向家人坦白了全部，让他们能接受自己。他有些动容。

“博洋，我们浪费了四年的时间。”

既然都说开了，两个人也就没什么可纠结的了。

“所以你现在算是我的男朋友了？”金博洋感觉有些不可思议，自己就这么和羽生在一起了？

“不，”羽生结弦笑着握住他的手，“是未婚夫。”

第二天，羽生结弦就拉着金博洋去商场买了对戒，还拍了两人十指相扣的照片发到朋友圈。金爸爸金妈妈回家之后，羽生也用自己的诚恳以及坚决的表态得到了他们的认可。金妈妈甚至还感慨了下没想到自家儿子能找到这么优秀一个对象，搞得金博洋又郁闷了一番，半天没理羽生结弦。

至于小维尼，知道了喜欢的叔叔居然就是自己没见过面的爹地，高兴到差点没从床上掉下来，还好羽生结弦手快接住了他才避免了意外的发生。

婚前检查结果出来的之后，看着上面匹配度百分之九十九这一行字，两人一直有的一些疑惑才终于有了合理的解释：他们两个竟然是难得一见的soulmate。所谓的soulmate，也就是灵魂伴侣，是在极少数的alpha和omega之间才会出现的。互为灵魂伴侣的两人身体契合度极高，天生注定就是一对，对彼此的感知也会很强，容易受到对方信息素的影响。

所以四年前的那场意外根本就不算是一场意外，早晚会发生罢了。羽生的信息素波动强烈也不单单是受到了发情期omega的影响，更主要的是感知到了自己的灵魂伴侣——金博洋的存在。而金博洋之所以没被标记却怀了孕也是这个原因。

两人恍然大悟，之后相视一笑。

原来上天早就注定了我们要在一起。

由于金博洋还是现役运动员，两个人并不打算公开恋情，目前也没有办婚礼的计划，只是小范围的告知了亲戚朋友，打算等之后再补上。

从民政局走出来之后，看着手中新鲜出炉的红本本，金博洋感觉自己像做梦一样：自己就这么和羽生结婚了？

他不确信的把疑问抛给羽生，却只得到了对方的一个吻作为回答。

“余生，请多指教。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

退役后的羽生选手正式开始了他的教（带）练（娃）生活。只不过现在羽生教练的学生只有一个，就是小维尼。

但是按照目前状况来看，羽生这个教练当的似乎有些不称职——他大部分的时间不是用来指导小维尼，而是在一旁看着他傻笑。

“天啦噜我家宝宝怎么能这么可爱这么聪明这么棒！不愧是我和天天的孩子！看这个滑行，看这个旋转，看这个跳跃，看这个……摔倒都这么可爱！”

如果羽生结弦脑海中的想法能文字化的话，大概就是这些弹幕飞过了。

转眼间羽生已经在北京呆了两个多月了，心上人也追到了家人也见了娃也认了证也领了，虽然一直都有和父母通话视讯，可毕竟还是没有当面见过，羽生家里人也都很希望他们能回日本一趟，尤其是由美妈妈已经念过好多遍了。刚好七月份金博洋有在日本的冰演，俩人合计着干脆带着小维尼一起去，结束后正好回趟仙台。

想到要去见羽生家人，金博洋压力山大。回头看了一眼一个人玩儿的正高兴的小维尼，他感觉自己此刻心如死灰。

老天啊，我可太难了。

“天天不要担心啦，母亲和姐姐一直都很喜欢你，父亲也很好相处，你这么好，他们肯定都会很喜欢你的。”

看着金博洋眼神飘忽，脸上的表情变了又变，羽生忍不住想笑，“天天是在担心小维尼？我们家宝宝最招人喜欢了，有他在天天更不用怕了，对不对小维尼？”

听到爹地叫自己，小维尼咚咚咚跑过来，“嗯！爸爸不怕，有我在！”

被羽生这么一闹，金博洋忍不住笑着轻拍了他一巴掌，心头的担忧也散去很多。

可是就算有了羽生的安慰，金博洋依旧很紧张，并且这种紧张情绪随着日子的临近逐渐增长，以至于他在最后一场冰演上居然摔了辣子。虽然最后返场的时候跳的几个4Lz都很完美，他还是感觉有些没脸见人。

好在这次和羽生家人的首次会面很圆满。羽生父母对他的态度好到让他受宠若惊，尤其是由美妈妈，跟他埋怨了好多次结弦居然让他受了这么多苦，羽生刚开始还乖巧认错，最后也忍不住撒娇“明明我才是你的儿子嘛，妈妈有了博洋这个儿子就不要我了么？”，结果被纱绫一句“当然是博洋更招人喜欢啊”和由美妈妈的点头瞬间击沉，缠着要金博洋亲亲抱抱才能好。  
当然了，小维尼也意料之中的得到了所有人的喜爱。

虽说之前有过退役后去当教练的打算，但是考虑到目前的实际情况，羽生结弦并没有接受任何希望他去做教练的邀请。一是兜兜转转这么多年现在好不容易能和金博洋在一起了，正是蜜里调油的时候，不想马上变成异国恋；二是自己已经错过了小维尼的出生和三岁前的生活，想趁着小维尼还没长大能多些时间陪伴他，也减少一些遗憾。

可两人的关系目前还无法公开，小维尼的身份也不能暴露，思来想去，最后他决定先在仙台开一家冰场，并且冰场是非对外开放的。这样一来，名义上羽生平时就在冰场教教学生，发掘一些花滑的好苗子，偶尔露露面参加一些活动推广下花滑，至于羽生实际上到底待在哪里，就只有他身边的人知道了。

就像现在，本该在仙台冰场的羽生结弦正在北京陪着金博洋一起备战奥运。

时光飞逝，转眼又是四年。这四年羽生大多数时间都待在中国，赛季中金博洋基本都在北京训练，他则化身“家庭主夫”，上到训练菜单下到饮食起居，将父子二人照顾的无微不至。而有了这样一位专属教练，遗传了二人优良基因，本就在花滑上极具天分的小维尼更是进步神速。金博洋有比赛的时候，羽生就领着小维尼飞到世界各地观赛，在现场给他加油。休赛季的时候两人则是带着孩子先回仙台住一两个月，再回哈尔滨待一段时间。一家人日子过得平淡而又温馨。

对于运动员来说，时间总是以四年为一个周期的，而对于二十八岁的金博洋来说，他的最后一个奥运周期即将画上句号。

他在心里暗暗提醒自己这是最后的谢幕演出，要像某人一样努力做到极致，和冰场好好的告别。

这次羽生和小维尼是跟金博洋一起从国内出发的，全程陪伴在他身边。许是之前被羽生科普了奥运会是多么重大的一场比赛，小维尼这次尤其的兴奋。

“爸爸加油！我会和papa一起在观众席给你加油的～”

“你就算了，你papa要是出现在观众席的话现场粉丝会炸的……还是消停的在后台待着吧。”

金博洋想想就头疼，羽生虽然已经退役好几年了，也不怎么出现在公开场合，但粉丝可一点也没见少，并且战斗力依旧强劲。他甚至无法想象等他俩的关系公开后，会是怎样一个腥风血雨的场面。

“天天不用担心哦，”站在小维尼身后的羽生结弦笑眯了眼，“我已经答应了去做现场解说嘉宾，可以光明正大的去看你比赛。”

金博洋无话可说，要不怎么说，大佬就是大佬，牛哥不愧是牛哥，这操作让人甘拜下风。

羽生：计划通  
nhk：没想到居然能请到羽生选手来做解说，这下收视率有保证了

自由滑金博洋抽到了最后一个上场。

上场后金博洋不着痕迹的看了眼nhk的转播台，之后又把目光转到观众席，虽然因为距离太远根本就看不清羽生和小维尼，但是知道他们两个都在，金博洋就感觉背后有一股力量在支撑着他。

结果出来的一刻，金博洋的内心出乎意料的平静，赛前他就一直相信自己可以做到，羽生结弦比他还要坚信这一点，或者可以说正是羽生对他毫无保留的支持与信任才让他如此自信。

全场的欢呼与尖叫金博洋都已经听不到了，他现在眼里心里只有羽生结弦一个人。

你看，我做到了。

绕场的时候金博洋特意在路过nhk转播台的位置时减慢了速度，本来只是想更清楚的看一眼羽生，没想到对方叫住了他，俯下身来给了他一个拥抱。没想到羽生居然如此大胆的金博洋一瞬间有些发愣，还没反应过来就已经被放开，又接收了一个来自旁边猴爹（打掩护）的拥抱。

米兰，八年前他曾在这里留下惨痛的记忆。而从今以后，这里就变成了他实现梦想、创造历史的地方。

看着胸前的金牌，金博洋笑的释然。

冬奥之旅，到此为止。

回国之后没休息几天，两人就又忙碌了起来。他们早就计划好了在金博洋退役后办一场纪念冰演，顺便公开恋情。冰演的策划全部由两个人完成，邀请的嘉宾也都是关系不错的朋友。

“准备好向全世界公开我们的关系了么？羽生结弦先生。”

“你说呢？我等这一天已经等了四年了，金博洋先生。”

冰演倒计时，还有三天。

END


End file.
